It's 2 am and I'm cursing your name
by ChannyxJONAS
Summary: JONAS Based on the song "The way I loved you", from Taylor Swift. Nick is the perfect boyfriend. Why can't Macy forget her first love, then? Nick/Macy/Joe
1. Perfect

**_He is sensible and so incredible_**

Monday morning at the Horace Mantis Academy. Macy Misa was still half asleep as she was taking her books off her locker. Then someone blinded her eyes with his/her hand. She smiled immediately. She knew who that person was. Then she smelled something sweet.

The mysterious hand departed and let her see a red rose that was hanging in front of her.

"Aw, Nick, it's so beautiful! Thank you!" Macy said as she took the flower and hugged her boyfriend.

"Anything for the most beautiful girl in school" he smiled and hugged her back.

**_And all my single friends are jealous_**

The bell rang. Nick kissed his girlfriend's cheek.

"I'll see you at lunch, right?" he asked.

"As always" she smiled back. He kissed her forehead and walked away. Macy stood there, watching him go. When he was out of sight, she started to admire her rose.

Her best friend appeared by her side, and gasped when she saw the rose. "Woah, Mace! Let me guess...Nick?"

"Of course, Stella! Who else?" Macy smiled as she gently placed the rose in her locker.

"Well, yeah, you're right. But, come on! You're too lucky! This guy is anything a girl could ask for! She gives you something every morning, takes you out every weekend, walks you to class, sings you sweet songs..."

"I know. I feel so blessed that I'm with him" the brunette sighed as she started walking with her friend to class.

"Yeah, especially after your experience with..." Macy sent her a cold glare, and the blonde shut up immediately. "Sorry".

"It's okay. I just...thought I had forgotten him, but I guess I haven't" Macy looked down.

"Macy, be happy, okay? You deserve it. And Nick is helping you out a lot. You two are perfect for each other. He's really into you" Stella said.

"Yeah" Macy smiled weakly. "He is".

**_He says everything I need to hear_**

"Bad day?" a voice asked behind Macy. She turned around to face Nick.

"Yeah, well" she started. "There's this girl in the basketball team that says that I haven't been...the best captain the last few weeks. And that I should not play the game this Saturday".

"You wanna play it?" he asked as he sat by her side.

"Well, I admit that this past few weeks I've been...more tired than usual, but that doesn't mean that I'm a bad captain, right?"

"Of course not" the boy answered. "You're the best player and the best person in that team. Other girls just look for the victory, but you look for the team. For them. And if you feel exhausted –which is perfectly understandable -, that doesn't mean that you're not as good as you were before. You're still Macy. That's what matters" he smiled to her.

"Thanks, Nick. You really made me feel better" she hugged him.

"It's a pleasure to do it, " he hugged her back.

**_And it's like I couldn't ask for anything better_**

Macy stood at her locker, waiting for Nick to pick her up. She was just standing there, watching all the people walk by.

She saw many couples. There were some who were walking hand in hand but didn't look at each other's eyes. Others were talking, but there wasn't any contact. And she saw some boys who went to their girlfriends' lockers to pick them, but they didn't share any world love, any kiss, any hug.

She was the luckiest girl at school. She couldn't envy any girl, and she was pretty sure that many girls envied her. She had the perfect boyfriend. He bought her flowers, chocolates, whispered love words to her, called her sweet nicknames... He was everything any girl could ask for. And she got him.

"Ready to go, my princess?" he said. She smiled and nodded enthusiastically. He kissed her cheek and intertwined their fingers and started heading to his car, as he asked her questions about how was her day.

**_He opens up my door and I get into his car_**

Nick was such a gentleman. Really, sometimes Macy thought he belonged to the 18th Century or he was Edward Cullen.

It was Friday night and they were going to have dinner and then to the cinema. Perfect romantic date with the perfect and romantic guy. Macy decided to wear a flowered blue dress with her blue high heels and her jean jacket. She straightened her hair and put on a little bit of make-up. He was supposed to pick her up at seven. And when her clock rang seven o'clock, the bell rang.

"Perfect timing. As always" she said to herself. She opened the door and there was Nick, in his dark shirt and a violet on his hand."Ready to go?" Macy smiled widely. She took the violet, whispered a 'thank you', placed it in a glass of water and took the arm his boyfriend was offering her.

They walked to Nick's car and he opened the door for her. "Aw, you're such a gentleman" she said. He smiled and made a bow.

"After you, my lady" she couldn't help but giggle. She had never felt so good and appreciated in her whole life.

**_And he says 'You look beautiful tonight'_**

They were at an Italian restaurant, in a private zone, far from the other clients. Macy felt flattered. She enjoyed their privacy.

She was studying the menu, trying to figure out what did all those Italian and fancy words mean. She felt Nick staring at her.

"What?" she asked softly and she felt herself blushing.

"You look so beautiful tonight" he said, looking in her eyes. She blushed even harder.

"Don't be silly" she said, looking away.

"Hey, I'm the honest and serious one" he joked. "And you look cute when you blush". Macy hid in her menu so he couldn't see her. But then they both started to laugh.

**_And I feel perfectly fine_**

The movie was great. It had action, drama and romance. One of the best movies Macy had seen lately. When twenty minutes had passed, Nick yawned and placed his arm around Macy's shoulders. She couldn't hold a laugh. It was a _so_ old trick, but she still appreciated it. It was still cute.

She sighed and placed her head on her shoulder. It felt so right. They were meant to be. There was nothing wrong going on between them. Everything was perfect. He loved her, and she loved him.

There was nothing missing. She couldn't ask for anything else. But still...

She hadn't forgotten **him**.

* * *

**So yeah, I should be working in my other fanfics instead of starting a new one. But this idea didn't let me write in peace! I promise I'll try to update all of my other stories before I leave the 26th.**

**So? Whatya think? I was hoping I could write a one-shot, but it was turning to be very long so I decided that it would be a three-shot (I'm not very sure, yet). **

**And yeah, Nick is very fluffy, but it just...fits him, right? He would totally be the perfect boyfriend :) **

**You should totally listen to Taylor Swift's "The way I loved you". It's awesome. **

**Next chapter: looking back to Macy's love past. **

**Thanks for reading ^^**

**P.S. You can guess who you think is Macy's ex, if you want ;)**


	2. Old memories

**_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain_**

When Macy got home that night, he sat on her bed with her pajamas on. She sighed as she looked at the flower Nick had given her. Thousands of memories came to her mind.

***FLASH BACK***

It was Friday. Joe was supposed to pick her up after her volleyball practice. Macy had been waiting for him about an hour. She felt left out. Forgotten. She was going to have to walk home. Well, at least the raindrops would hide her tears.

She exited the building and she saw a black car in the parking lot. She knew that car too well. She decided to not look at it and continued walking.

"Macy! Macy, wait!" she heard him, but she didn't want to listen to him. Because with one look into his eyes, she would forgive him. As always.

"Joe, save it" she said, not turning around and not stopping. She could feel he was running; she heard his footsteps on the wet floor.

"Macy, please, it wasn't my fault, Frankie—"

"Hid your keys again? Or you were looking for him cause you were playing 'hide and seek'? Joe, it's always the same. You always bring up the same excuses and I end up forgiving you. But then it happens again. And again. And I'm getting tired of it, Joe" the brunette yelled turning around, with tears in her eyes. Joe just stood there, looking at her with watered eyes.

"I'm not perfect. I'm a mess, I know. You'd be better dating someone else, some guy who actually treated you like a princess. Cause that's what you deserve. But I love you, Mace. And the day you agreed to go out with me, you made the happiest boy on Earth. I promised myself I'd try to change for you, but it's not that easy..." he looked at her desperately, searching for forgiveness in her eyes.

She started crying and he couldn't take it anymore. He hugged her and she dig her head in his chest. They stood there for a few minutes.

"You know you're an idiot, right?" Macy said as she looked at him.

"Yeah, I know" he smiled. And she started laughing. He then placed his hand on her cheek, wiping away her tears and kissed her passionately.

***END FLASH BACK***

**_And it's 2 am and I'm cursing your name_**

Macy hadn't noticed it was already 2 am. She was just sitting in her bed, thinking. She wasn't even tired.

Then her phone vibrated. It was a text message.

_I know it's l8, jst wnted 2 say ILU & I cn't 4 our dte 2morrow.  
Sweet drms, princess xxx  
-Nick _

Macy smiled softly. Nick was so sweet. Then she sighed hardly and pushed her head against the wall.

She hated Joe. Cause it seemed like every time she was happy with Nick, a memory of him appeared in her mind. Why did he have to flirt with her in the first place? Why did she enjoyed it? Why did he ask her out? Why did she agree? Why did she have the best time of her life while dancing with him at the school dance? Why? It was all Joe's fault. If it wasn't for him, she could be now be happy with Nick. But he was always a shadow. A scar in her heart that wouldn't let her be completely happy with nick.

Stupid Joe.

**_You're so in love that you act insane_**

She had often heard that when you're in love, you do the craziest things. Well, that was a problem with Joe. Because he **always** acted crazy. And when he was in love, it was _way_ worse.

She remembered when her cousin Alex came to visit her. He was a year older than her, and he surprised her at school. When he saw her, he run and gave her a bear hug. Joe got mad. He went there and took her away from him, and started insulting him and telling him that she had a boyfriend. He rambled for ten minutes until Macy told him that Alex was his cousin. Joe just answered with an "Oh", gave her a kiss goodbye and went home.

Or that time when they were at a celebrity party. She told him that she was going to get a drink and he went with her. While she was waiting, he started looking from left to right.

***FLASH BACK***

"Joe, what are you doing?"

"Just checking around..." Joe answered, still looking everywhere.

"Really? Cause you seem like a secret agent who is looking for a criminal" she laughed.

"Well, I'm just...controlling the people in here?" he said in a higher tone than usual.

"Really? And why are you doing that? There are actually security agents" she said as she took her light coke.

"Because tonight you look more than beautiful" he looked into her eyes. She felt speechless. "And I've seen a couple of guys who had noticed that, too. And no one but me can"

"Oh, really?" she smirked.

"Yeah. I mean, okay, they can stare. But nothing else" he said as he placed his hands on her waist.

"You know, sometimes you're just a bit _too_ jealous" she said in a fake serious tone.

"Nope. I just care for your safety"

"Aw" she smiled sweetly. "Okay, I promise I'll spend with you the whole night if you promise me you'll cut the 'spy thing'" Macy said as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Mmm..." he pretended he was thinking about the offer. "Deal" he said and then he kissed her softly.

"Good. Now let's go and find Nick, Kevin and Stella" she said and took his hand.

"Okay. But just remember your promise. All night. That means until the morning breaks" he said.

"Hey, that's not what I meant!" he laughed, trying to sound frustrated.

"Uh, you should've thought about it before" Joe put his both of his arms around her waist from behind.

"You're crazy".

"You love that about me" he kissed her cheek.

"Hm. Maybe" she replied as she kissed him.

***END FLASH BACK***

**_And that's the way I loved you_**

He did the strangest things.

But she loved every and each of them.

Cause that meant that he loved her. Even if he showed it in pretty strange ways.

**_

* * *

_**

** Okay, I was planning on making a chapter with all of the chorus, but these are already 4 pages of Word so... **

**I hope you guys liked it. I leave this Sunaday, so I really wanted to update before then. I'm so flattered with all of your reviews. Thank you soo much! **

**And yeah, oh. black. stars. was right! It was Joe :D And congratulations to HeyItsAlineC and YourDreamer138 for their guessings, too :)**

**Thanks for reading! xxx**


End file.
